


Coming Down (Like an Exploding Star…)

by rossieash



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A lot of kissing, AU after s01e05, Crossover Pairings, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Investigations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parallel Universes, Police, Polski | Polish, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, almost, an almost major character death, bc they're investigating a murder ya know, but don't worry he'll be fine, kiedyś to przetłumaczę na agielski, naprawdę, nawet nie pytajcie, nikt jeszcze tego nie napisał więc ja musiałam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: O ile DI Hardy był w stanie logicznie wyjaśnić przyczynę i sposób, w jaki doszło do morderstwa czy samobójstwa, to pojawienia się budki telefonicznej na pieprzonym miejscu zbrodni już nie.Czyli TARDIS rozbija się w alternatywnym wszechświecie, Doktor pomaga w śledztwie policji Broadchurch, w międzyczasie trafiając do łóżka z ludzką wersją Grumpy Cata, który wygląda, jak jego ostatnia regeneracja. Czy coś może pójść nie tak?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prezent urodzinowy dla Casa <3 Przepraszam, że spóźniony, ale ten fick miał mieć około 200 słów, a wyrwał mi się spod kontroli i rozrósł do ogromnych rozmiarów... (Dodany z datą do tyłu, żeby chociaż udawać, że zdążyłam na czas.)  
> Nie pozwólcie mi nigdy więcej robić maratonu Broadchurch przeplatanego powrotem do czasów 11stego, bo źle się to skończy.  
> Lekko zainspirowane piosenką Halsey - "Coming Down".  
> Enjoy~

DI Hardy miał ciężką noc i równie ciężki poranek. Już wcześniej wiedział, że los miał tendencję do sprowadzania na niego wszelkich niedogodności, zupełnie jakby były mu przeznaczone, ale liczył, że po ostatniej sprawie przynajmniej w cichym, spokojnym Broadchurch znajdzie chwilę wytchnienia (i bezpieczne miejsce dla pokłosia Sandbrook - Karen). Oczywiście nie miał racji. I jakby zabójstwo tego chłopca - Danny’ego Latimera - i trudności, jakie napotkało śledztwo, było mało, to jeszcze Jack Marshall (najpewniej) popełnił samobójstwo po tym, jak prasa ujawniła i nagłośniła jego kryminalną przeszłość, przez co znalazł się na celowniku żądającej samosądu społeczności miasteczka.

Ale nie. Los okazał się jeszcze większą suką, niż za jaką do tej pory uważał go Hardy. O ile bowiem DI był w stanie logicznie wyjaśnić przyczynę i sposób, w jaki doszło do morderstwa czy samobójstwa, to pojawienia się budki telefonicznej na pieprzonym miejscu zbrodni już nie. Szczególnie, jeśli to miejsce zbrodni było obstawione namiotem, aby pogoda nie zniszczyła poszlak. A namiot ten dodatkowo okolony został policyjnymi taśmami. A całe to miejsce znajdowało się na cholernej plaży.

Nie było śladów wskazujących na to, że budka została tam przewieziona i wstawiona celowo, jakikolwiek cel ten mógłby być. Żadnych odcisków opon, butów, niczego. A jednak tam była i nie wyglądało na to, że znalazła się tam przypadkiem ani że gdzieś się w najbliższym czasie wybierała.

Hardy miał _naprawdę_ ciężki poranek. I jeszcze Miller biegała jak opętana wokół tejże budki, wrzeszcząc coś na niższych rangą policjantów podniesionym i och, tak bardzo _piskliwym_ głosem, że miał wrażenie, że za chwilę głowa mu eksploduje. Potarł nasadę nosa palcami w desperackiej próbie walki z nadchodzącą wielkimi krokami migreną i poczekał, aż DS skończy swoją tyradę, żeby żółtodzioby mogły opuścić namiot, zostawiając ich samych na miejscu zbrodni i… (wtargnięcia? Wtargnięcia _policyjnej_ budki telefonicznej na miejsce zbrodni. Policyjnej? Może jednak nie wtargnięcia, a przekroczenia obowiązków?) Hardy miał naprawdę ciężki poranek.

Wsunął na dłonie gumowe rękawiczki, żeby nie nanieść na czy-to-kolejny-dowód? swoich odcisków palców i przesunął nimi po gładkim, niebieskim drewnie, badając szczelinę w drzwiach. Zamkniętych na klucz drzwiach. Westchnął, widząc, że jeśli wokół budki znajdowały się jakieś dodatkowe odciski podeszew, to zostały one pokryte niezliczonymi śladami Miller. Więc podobnie tak, jak ona, obszedł budkę dookoła, sprawdzając czy nie ma aby innych wejść albo widocznych poszlak, które mogłyby pomóc we wskazaniu, jakim cudem się tam znalazła. Wtedy w środku coś zgrzytnęło, a następnie dało się usłyszeć stłumiony wybuch (broń palna? Ładunek wybuchowy? Awaria?).

\- Miller! – krzyknął, raptownie odsuwając się od źródła dźwięku. Ze szczeliny pod drzwiami zaczął wydobywać się szary i niezwykle śmierdzący dym (trujący? Skutek pożaru?). Lampka, która znajdowała się na dachu budki, zamrugała ostrzegawczo, wydając przy tym kilka bliżej nieokreślonych, ale niezapowiadających niczego dobrego, dźwięków. – Miller, do cholery jasnej!

                Jednak Miller, jak to Miller, nie pojawiła się wtedy, kiedy najbardziej jej było potrzeba. Tymczasem z wnętrza nadal dobiegały odgłosy świadczące o tym, że przypuszczalny pożar trwał w najlepsze i najwyraźniej trawił właśnie instalację elektryczną (skąd zasilanie na plaży?). Hardy wystawił głowę z namiotu i wrzasnął raz jeszcze - dopiero to zwróciło uwagę kilku członków nielicznego zespołu dochodzeniowego. Zanim ktoś z nich zdążył jednak dotrzeć do namiotu, detektyw sam wygrzebał z jednej z toreb z rzeczami, które „w sumie nie są za bardzo potrzebne w takim miejscu, ale przepisy tego wymagają”, gaśnicę i z męczeńskim wyrazem twarzy skierował ją w kierunku budki.

Niespodziewanie jej drzwi się otworzyły i wypadła z niej dziwnie ubrana, wysoka, szczupła, żeby nie powiedzieć chuda, postać. DI nie zdążył jej się zbytnio przyjrzeć, gdyż na „dzień dobry” przywitał ją strumieniem piany gaśniczej.

***

\- Więc próbuje mi pan wmówić, że reprezentuje pan Scotland Yard? – Detektyw uniósł brwi, jednocześnie wodząc wzrokiem po przybyszu, który usilnie acz nieskutecznie próbował strzepać z siebie środek gaśniczy, zanim ten zdążyłby wchłonąć się w ubranie (naprawdę dziwne ubranie). – To nie wasza jurysdykcja, dlatego myślę, że wie pan, gdzie mam waszą opinię na temat tej sprawy i jak bardzo _nie_ mile jesteście tu widziani. – Tamten uniósł palec wskazujący do góry i otworzył usta, widocznie chcąc się wtrącić, ale Hardy’ego równie widocznie to nie obchodziło i kontynuował, nie dając mu dojść do słowa:

\- Dodatkowo: nawet, jeśli ma pan odpowiednie papiery i uprawnienia, to przed wejściem na miejsce zbrodni, które, jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, _nie_ podlega waszej jurysdykcji, i tak powinien pan wcześniej uzgodnić to z osobą prowadzącą dochodzenie. W tym przypadku _ze mną_. – Z wnętrza budki dobiegła kolejna fala podejrzanych odgłosów. DI rzucił okiem na nią okiem i zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak mężczyzna w tweedowej marynarce i muszce (kto w tych czasach nosi muszkę? I jeszcze te niebieskie szelki!) niby nieumyślnie zasłonił sobą wciąż dymiące wejście do niej. – I co to w ogóle tu robi? – Machnął ręką na kabinę telefoniczną, nawet nie ukrywając zrezygnowania.

\- To – zaczął domniemany dochodzeniowy Yadru, opierając się plecami o drzwi (znowu zamknięte?) i poprawiając błękitną muszkę (serio?). – jest TARDIS. – Hardy zamrugał, czekając na dalszą część wyjaśnień, ale uświadomiwszy sobie, że przybysz wyglądał, jakby „TADRIS” było najoczywistszym terminem na świecie, a na jego ustach malował się dumny, choć nieco nerwowy, jak zauważył DI, uśmiech, tylko pokręcił głową. Szczeliną nadal wydobywał się dym.

\- Dlaczego się pali? – zapytał równie monotonnym tonem detektyw. Miller _wreszcie_ zajrzała do namiotu, na co Hardy mimowolnie wywrócił oczami i przesunął dłonią po twarzy.

\- Nastąpiła mała… awaria? – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, jeszcze bardziej przylegając do ściany. – Gdyby byłby pan tak miły i zostawił nas… - Zakaszlał (nerwy? Kłamstwo? Odruch? Dym jednak okazał się trujący?). - _Mnie_ w spokoju na kilkanaście, góra kilkadziesiąt minut, nie będzie po mnie śladu, zupełnie, jakby w ogóle mnie tu nie było. Wyjaśnię… Yardowi? Tak, Yardowi, dokładnie! Że nie ma się o co martwić, że dochodzenie jest w _świetnych_ , naprawdę świetnych rękach i… tak dalej?

Hardy’emu coś w tym śmierdziało. I bynajmniej nie były to te pieprzone opary.

\- Przykro mi, ale będę musiał aresztować pana za wtargnięcie na miejsce zbrodni – westchnął, odwracając się do Miller. – Skocz po kajdanki, co? – Z powrotem zwrócił się do mężczyzny. – No chyba, że pokaże mi pan jakiś rzetelny dokument i _przypadkiem_ nie okaże się on podrobiony. Warto zaznaczyć, że jeśli pojawią się jakiekolwiek wątpliwości dotyczące jego oryginalności, zawsze możemy wykonać telefon do Londynu. I przeszukać to ustrojstwo. – Wskazał głową na budkę, na co twarz przybysza przybrała niemal urażony wyraz. Po chwili jednak się opamiętał i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie tweedowej marynarki, mrucząc do siebie w jakimś dziwnym, obcym języku (cudzoziemiec? Z takim akcentem? Pewnie Polak, tylko oni potrafią wkopać się w takie tarapaty i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku). Kiedy cichy okrzyk zwycięstwa (szept zwycięstwa?) opuścił jego usta, gołym okiem można było zaobserwować zmianę w jego zachowaniu: jego postać od razu się rozjaśniła i zaczęła bić od niego zaskakująca pewność siebie (co Hardyemu wcale a wcale się nie spodobało). Mężczyzna otarł plakietkę o koszulę, pokonał odległość dzielącą go od detektywa w dwóch długich krokach i podstawił mu ją niemal pod samą twarz. DI posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie i wyrwał mu ją z dłoni.

\- Kogo my tu mamy… - Przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście i przełknął ślinę, czując niewidzialnego kopniaka w trzewia, który nadszedł już po przeczytaniu pierwszego słowa. Po kilku kolejnych mógłby przysiąc, że doznał obrażeń wewnętrznych co najmniej trzeciego stopnia. Odchrząknął, sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobywszy z niej okulary, wsunął je na nos, by ponownie przyjrzeć się odznace. Skulił się w sobie, zwracając _jebanemu komisarzowi_ londyńskiej Metropolitan Police Johnowi Smithowi jego własność, która była dowodem numer 1 w sprawie Jak-Bardzo-Się-Właśnie-Udupił. Komisarz zerknął na nią i ponownie przetarł, pozbywając się odrobiny wilgoci, która dostała się na nią przy przypadkowym kontakcie z resztką piany na jego palcach przed ponownym schowaniem jej do wewnętrznej kieszeni tweedu. Uśmiechnął się promiennie i z błyskiem w oku, którego DI nie do końca potrafił wyjaśnić, poklepał go po ramieniu. Hardy z trudem powstrzymał się od warknięcia.

Wtedy coś (ktoś?) załomotało o wewnętrzną stronę drzwi budki i ostatecznie stało się jasne, że jednak to nie pożar czy pochłaniana przez niego elektronika były odpowiedzialne na wszystkie dziwnie odgłosy z niej dobiegające. Smith otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak się rozmyślił i z powrotem je zamknął.

\- Detektywie…? - Nachylił się, szukając bacznym spojrzeniem swoich zielonych oczu odpowiedzi głęboko (za głęboko) w ciemnobrązowych oczach tamtego, ale najwyraźniej jej nie znalazł, bo ponownie się cofnął. Wyższy mężczyzna wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że przez chwilę wstrzymywał oddech.

\- Hardy – podpowiedział wypalonym z emocji głosem.

\- Ach, tak, oczywiście! – Komisarz z powrotem się nachylił, przez co DI poczuł się niekomfortowo przytłoczony jego bliskością. Zanim zdążył jednak wykonać krok do tyłu, tamten kontynuował, konspiracyjnie szepcząc:

\- Czy mógłby pan dać mi chwilę na opanowanie tej jakże niezręcznej sytuacji? – Wskazał głową na kopcącą się budkę telefoniczną. – I proszę nie zadawać głupich pytań, Hardy. Aha, i liczę, że zostanie to między nami.

Hardy nie zadawał więcej pytań, skinął głową i w ciszy przerywanej tylko odgłosem fal obijających się o brzeg (i kogoś, kto wciąż dobijał się do tych cholernych drzwi) opuścił namiot, zasuwając za sobą jego poły.

***

\- Amy! Rory! – zawołał Doctor po tym, jak usmolona para wytoczyła się w wnętrza TARDIS tylko po to, żeby po zrobieniu dwóch (no, może trzech) w miarę prostych kroków w przód, obalić się na piasek. Zza otwartych drzwi nadal wydobywały się na zewnątrz kłęby gorącej pary zmieszanej z dymem. – Wszystko w porządku? Nic wam nie jest?

Amy próbowała na niego fuknąć, ale zakrztusiła się powietrzem (jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmiało), Rory natomiast posłał mu spojrzenie zatytułowane „no shit, Sherlock”. Doctor wykonał bliżej nieokreślony ruch rękami, odsyłając mu typowe „fuck you, Watson”, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, zasłonił usta i nos rękawem marynarki i wrócił do środka budki. Od podłogi do sufitu kłębiły się masy smoliście czarnych oparów, po pomieszczeniu walały się fragmenty konsoli, w ścianie znajdowała się wyrwa. TARDIS milczała, najprawdopodobniej wszedłszy w tryb uśpienia, co nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego. Zasilanie też musiało zostać poważnie uszkodzone, bo ostało się tylko kilka mrugających źródeł światła.

\- Co to niby miało być?! – Amy najwyraźniej wróciła do siebie po chwilowym szoku, podnosząc się z ziemi i ciągnąc za sobą swojego męża. - Masz w ogóle jakieś pojęcie gdzie i kiedy jesteśmy?

Doctor wrócił na zewnątrz i polizawszy swój palec wskazujący, uniósł go do góry, by po chwili znów wziąć go do ust. Zamlaskał z niesmakiem.

\- Obstawiałbym południowozachodnie wybrzeże Anglii, drugie dziesięciolecie dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. – Skrzywił się.

\- Czyli jesteśmy w domu? – upewnił się Rory z uśmiechem, przytulając do siebie Amy i całując ją w czoło, odsunąwszy z niego jej rozczochrane rude włosy. – Widzisz? Nie jest tak źle, jak miało być!

Doctor ponownie się skrzywił, przykuwając ich uwagę i podrapał się po szyi, próbując znaleźć najlepszy sposób przekazania im bolesnej prawdy. Nie znalazł go.

\- Niestety nie mogę się z tobą zgodzić, Pond. Jesteśmy w świecie alternatywnym. – Widząc ich skonsternowane wyrazy twarzy, dodał:

\- Czyli bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ daleko od domu – westchnął. - Dalej, niż kiedykolwiek byliśmy. I nie wiem czy uda nam się wrócić.

***

Przy wejściu na plażę czekali dziennikarze. Jedynym, co powstrzymywało ich przed wtargnięciem na ogrodzony teren była policyjna taśma, jednak Hardy w myślach stwierdził, że i ona nie byłaby żadną przeszkodą, gdyby nie wystawili przy niej straży. Nawet z miejsca, w którym się znajdował, mógł dostrzec, że kilku fotoreporterów, trzymając przysłowiową rękę na pulsie, cały czas robiło zbliżenie namiotu, by w razie czego być w stanie gotowości do złapania dobrych ujęć.

W wielkim skrócie opowiedział Miller o zajściu, które miało miejsce przed kilkoma minutami i na wszelki wypadek zażył tabletki, żeby przypadkiem nie zemdleć, pogarszając tym samym swoją i tak już beznadziejną sytuację. Nie zamierzał ponownie wylądować w szpitalu i zostać odsuniętym od sprawy. Nie mógł zawieść kolejnej rodziny, nie tym razem. Tym razem nikt i nic nie miało (nie mogło) stanąć mu na przeszkodzie. Nawet ten facet podający się za komisarza. Hardy zamierzał sprawdzić go jeszcze później. Nie żeby tak naprawdę miał coś przeciwko pomocy, nie, po prostu nie miał ochoty patrzeć na nagłówki gazet głoszące: „Najgorszy glina w Wielkiej Brytanii po raz kolejny potwierdził, że zasłużył na swój tytuł”.

Zanim zdążył znaleźć kolejne rzeczy, nad którymi mógłby się wewnętrznie użalać, suwak będący wejściem do namiotu rozsunął się ze zgrzytem i już po chwili na przeszywający wiatr hulający po wybrzeżu wystąpił Smith. Hardy aż jęknął, widząc jego uśmiech, który był chyba jedyną ciepłą rzeczą znajdującą się na plaży (serio, czy w Broadchurch zawsze piździło złem?), i łopoczące poły jego tweedowej marynarki, która zdecydowanie nie była odpowiednim ubraniem na taką pogodę (detektywowi od samego patrzenia na niego przeszedł dreszcz po plecach). Zerknął na reporterów i z powrotem na komisarza, udając, że wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, a ta wizyta ta była jak najbardziej spodziewana a wręcz oczekiwana. Niespodziewane było natomiast to, że za Smithem wyszła jakaś ruda kobieta w równie lekkim odzieniu i, Hardy był pewien, że miał halucynacje, ten _pierdolony kleryk_ z miasteczka. Detektyw z trudem powstrzymał krzyk bezsilności, który w nim narastał.

\- Na litość Boską… - wymamrotał pod nosem i poprawił płaszcz, zmierzając w kierunku trójki nowoprzybyłych, czując na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia obiektywów. Skinął głową, kiedy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, by nie musieć podnosić głosu, i wystarczająco daleko, by być w bezpiecznej odległości od Smitha. Było w nim coś dziwnego, czego Hardy nie potrafił ubrać w słowa, a co przyciągało go do niego wbrew jego woli.

\- Co wielebny tu robi? Wątpię, że ma pan pozwolenie na przebywanie na miejscu dochodzenia – zapytał, ale widząc zaskoczone spojrzenia, które otrzymał w odpowiedzi, dodał, zwracając się do komisarza:

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę pozwolić na to, by znajdowały się tu osoby nieupoważnione, nawet jeśli będzie pan za nie ręczył. Muszę ich stąd natychmiast wyprowadzić, zanim prasa zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak, chociaż znając ich, oni już to wiedzą…

\- Przepraszam, że przerywam, _Hardy_ – zaczął Smith, a sposób, w jaki wymówił jego nazwisko, sprawił, że przez ciało DI przeszedł niekontrolowany dreszcz, który zbył, mamrocząc: „zimno tu”.  – Ale nie mam pojęcia, o czym pan mówi. To – Wskazał na _cholerną_ _kopię_ kleryka. – jest Rory Williams, nasz najlepszy medyk sądowy. A to – Wskazał na kobietę. – jest Amelia Pond, nasza… - Zakręcił młynek dłońmi, marszcząc brwi (których nie miał, jak zauważył detektyw). – Wie pan co? Nieważne. – Machnął ręką. Kobieta posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie, na które nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, zbyt zajęty ogarnianiem rozbieganym wzrokiem panoramy. – Jest na stażu.

\- A czym jest ten cały TARDIS? – Spytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Na twarz komisarza ponownie wstąpił ten dziwny, urażony wyraz.

\- Nie _ten_ – Niemalże wypluł to słowo. – _Ta_. TARDIS to _ona_. I proszę nie zadawać głupich pytań.

Hardy nie zadawał już więcej głupich pytań.

***

 

Od tamtego koszmarnego poranka minęło kilka dni, zanim Hardy przyzwyczaił się do obecności „Smitha i spółki” na komisariacie i poza nim. Pardon, _Doktora_ i spółki (co za normalny człowiek każe się do siebie zwracać per „Doktor”, jednocześnie nie będąc doktorem?).  A „poza nim” dotyczyło tego, że z uwagi, iż w okolicy nie było innych hotelów, zatrzymali się w tym samym, co detektyw, więc normą było przypadkowe wpadanie na siebie na korytarzu. Dość frustrującą normą. I jeszcze ten szaleniec miał pokój za ścianą, jakby nie było innych. Hardy poważnie zastanawiał się czy Smith w ogóle sypiał – ściany były cienkie, więc co noc słyszał, jak tamten łaził po swoim pokoju (albo biorąc pod uwagę to, jak głośno to robił, można było założyć, że np. wspinał się na meble) i, do jasnej cholery, mówił do siebie o _nieboskich_ godzinach. Oczywiście można by go uznać za osobę cierpiącą na ciężki przypadek insomnii, ale nie wyglądało na to, że taki tryb życia wpływał na niego negatywnie – Doktor prawie zawsze był uśmiechnięty i pełen energii, czasami tylko odpływał myślami gdzieś daleko, zupełnie jakby dryfował w pustce.

Po jeszcze dłuższym czasie detektywowi udało się również wyciągnąć z niego, czym była TARDIS i uznał to za swój osobisty sukces. Otóż TARDIS podobno była jednym z najnowszych dobytków Yardu, mianowicie wysoce wyspecjalizowanym polowym laboratorium. Nie dowiedział się, co prawda, jak została przetransportowana na plażę itd., ale był za to jedną z osób, która pomogła w załatwieniu jej transportu z plaży pod hotel. Podobno coś się zepsuło i Smith potrzebował czasu, żeby ją naprawić i chciał trzymać ją blisko siebie. Któregoś dnia Doktor wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni tweedu dziwne narzędzie trochę przypominające elektryczną szczoteczkę do zębów. Chociaż nie miało w sobie szczoteczki. A jego końcówka świeciła na zielono. I podobno było w stanie naprawić i zbadać wszystko, poza drewnem. Detektywa nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle skojarzyło mu się ze szczoteczką. Smith nazwał to urządzenie „sonicznym śrubokrętem” i nie udzielając dalszych wyjaśnień, zaczął kręcić się koło zebranych na komisariacie dowodów. Hardy nie zadawał głupich pytań.

Najciekawiej przedstawiała się z kolei sprawa z Rorym nie-klerykiem Williamsem. Wielebny Paul Coates delikatnie podpuszczony przez DI przyznał, że nie posiadał rodzeństwa. Lekarz sądowy zapytany o to samo odpowiedział podobnie. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że kiedykolwiek się poznali czy że był między nimi jakiś związek. Mimo to byli niczym dwie krople wody, nawet nie podobni, _identyczni_. Amelia mów-mi-Amy Pond zrobiła nawet na ten temat pewien dwuznaczny komentarz, który mógłby wypaść lepiej, gdyby jeden z nich, fakt faktem, nie był duchownym.

Mimo wad całej trójki, dało się ich polubić i szybko zaaklimatyzowali się w nowym środowisku. Byli też bardzo pomocni przy sprawie, a tak długo, jak prasa nie oczerniała jego metod śledztwa, detektyw nie narzekał. Od początku wiedział, że coś było z nimi nie tak, ale nie odważył się sprawdzić ich tożsamości. Czasami tylko wątpił w ich kompetencje, ale jakiś głos w tyłu głowy (do którego Hardy wcale się nie przyznawał) podpowiadał mu, żeby zaufał Doktorowi.

I zrobił to. Zaufał mu niemal bezgranicznie i sam nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Rzecz jasna zdarzały się między nimi wszelkiego sortu spięcia i wyładowania, o sile równej wybuchowi supernowy, które spowodowane były głównie skrajnością ich charakterów, lecz nigdy nie trwały one długo.  Hardy nie rozumiał więzi, jaka ich łączyła, ale nie negował jej istnienia. Ona… po prostu była. Po kilku długich i monotonnych tygodniach, kiedy śledztwo wreszcie wskoczyło na dobre tory i chyliło się ku końcowi, jedna z policjantek żartobliwie powiedziała, że byli niczym Ziemia i Księżyc – zawsze blisko, ale nigdy razem. Detektyw nie wiedział, dlaczego go to zabolało. Doktor tylko uśmiechnął się smutno, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

***

\- Namierzyliśmy telefon chłopca!

Doktor poderwał się z fotela Hardy’ego, na którym zwykle jeździł po całym biurze, kiedy detektyw był poza nim (i nikt mu się nie dziwił, bo przecież każdy wiedział, że fotele na kółkach są zajebiste!). Dramatycznie poprawił muszkę, na ramiona narzucił płaszcz, wypadł z gabinetu DI niczym nadciągająca burza1 i zebrawszy odczyt lokalizacji sonikiem, pognał korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia, porywając ze sobą Rory’ego i Amy, którzy do tej pory byli zajęci robieniem czegoś przy służbowym komputerze z kilkoma innymi policjantami (nie oszukujmy się: grali w pasjansa). Przed znalezieniem się na zewnątrz, wzięli z wieszaka klucze do jednego z samochodów policyjnych, do którego następnie wsiedli i niemal z piskiem opon (Rory lubił bondowskie klimaty) ruszyli we wskazanym przez Doktora kierunku.

***                                                                                                                                  

\- Hardy? Co ty tu robisz? – Smith wpadł na niego w biegu, łopocząc rozpiętym płaszczem i z brzęczącym śrubokrętem w dłoni, tuż za furtką prowadzącą na posesję, z której odbierano sygnał. – Jakim cudem znalazłeś się tu tak szybko?

\- Mógłbym zadać ci to samo pytanie – warknął detektyw nieco bardziej szorstko, niż zamierzał i nerwowo przeczesał palcami włosy, posyłając tamtemu łagodniejsze już spojrzenie. – Czy ktoś jest z tobą?

\- Amy i Rory – odparł, a widząc, że Hardy wyglądał, jakby oczekiwał na drugą część zdania, dodał:

\- Czekają w aucie. Jesteśmy tu sami. – Sonik wydał z siebie nieco głośniejszy pisk i zamrugał zielonym światłem. Detektyw ścisnął trzymany w dłoni telefon i wskazał głową na zabudowania znajdujące się w głębi działki, niższy mężczyzna kiwnął porozumiewawczo głową. Weszli do szopy i ujęli mordercę, który sam przyznał się do popełnionej zbrodni, tak, jak do tej pory kierowali dochodzeniem – razem. Kiedy znalazł się już w kajdankach, samochód zaskrzypiawszy kołami na żwirze, ruszył w drogę powrotną do komisariatu, rozświetlając drogę nie tylko przednimi światłami, ale również migającym kogutem znajdującym się na dachu. Gdy znalazł się on za zakrętem i zniknął im z oczu, Smith odwrócił się twarzą do Hardy’ego, bezceremonialnie położył dłoń na jego karku i przyciągnął do pocałunku, który skończył się tak szybo, jak się zaczął, pozostawiając detektywa z wrażeniem, jakby gwiazda eksplodowała tuż przy jego ustach.

Nie zadawał pytań.

***

Nikt nie chciał uwierzyć w to, że Danniego zamordował, jak się zarzekał: przypadkiem, mąż Ellie – Joe. Jedyną osobą, która powstrzymała ją przed rzuceniem się na niego z pięściami podczas przesłuchania, była Amy, która pojawiła się tam dosłownie w ostatniej sekundzie przed tragedią, jaka mogła z tego wyniknąć. Na komisariacie gołym okiem było widać różne odczucia dotyczące takiego – było nie było, sukcesywnego - zakończenia śledztwa. Część osób chodziła zasępiona, nie będąc w stanie pojąć, jak ktoś taki, jak Joe, mógł zrobić coś tak strasznego, pozostali natomiast znajdowali się w szampańskim nastroju, gdyż winnego nie dość, że odnaleziono i aresztowano, to jeszcze sam przyznał się do dokonanych czynów i oczekiwał na proces.

Hardy był gdzieś pośrodku – z jednej strony cieszył się, że wyczerpujące jego zdrowie dochodzenie pozytywnie się zakończyło, a z drugiej znał Miller i nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że wszyscy mieszkańcy Broadchurch najpewniej będą podważali jej kompetencje jako detektywa, skoro nie zauważyła, iż mieszkała pod jednym dachem z zabójcą, zupełnie jakby trauma, której sama doświadczyła, nie była wystarczającą karą. Oraz zakończenie śledztwa oznaczało pożegnanie z yardowską ekipą. Nieumyślnie przesunął palcami po ustach, jednak już po chwili otrzeźwiał, wracając do swojej normalnej, stoickiej postawy.

***

Wiedział, że nie powinien mieszać leków na serce z alkoholem, ale pokusa stała się kilkukrotnie silniejsza, gdy usłyszał, że Smith zaczął swoją conocną wędrówkę po pokoju. Nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu, a jednocześnie chwilowo nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, Hardy poluzował krawat i zszedł do baru znajdującego się na parterze hotelu. Usiadł na krześle przy ladzie koło Rory’ego (a może Paula? Nie, Paul nie pijał piwa, to musiał być Rory) i zamówił whiskey z lodem. Tamtego wieczoru ruch był widocznie większy niż zwykle, najwyraźniej niektórzy zapijali smutki, podczas gdy inni wręcz przeciwnie. Żeby nie było tak sztywno i niezręcznie, detektyw spróbował swoich sił w stosunkach międzyludzkich, zagadując:

\- To co, kiedy wracacie do Londynu? – Objął dłońmi chłodną szklankę. Rory prychnął i wziął łyk piwa, zanim odpowiedział:

\- Tak szybko chce się pan nas pozbyć? Cóż za wdzięczność.  – Pokręcił głową, ale kontynuował – Jutro. Jutro wyjeżdżamy. Amy za chwilę do nas dołączy. Była u Ellie, ta kobieta jest w opłakanym stanie, dlatego proszę, tak między nami, niech pan ją chociaż trochę wesprze w tych trudnych chwilach.

                Hardy pokiwał głową, w myślach twierdząc, że Williams był jeszcze bardziej podobny do wielebnego, niż na początku dawał po sobie poznać. Może gdyby ścieżki jego losu potoczyły się nieco inaczej…

\- DI Hardy? – Zza jego pleców dobiegł go aż nazbyt znajomy głos, którego spodziewałby się usłyszeć wszędzie indziej, ale akurat nie tam. _Na litość Boską…_ Spuściwszy głowę, kątem oka zobaczył, jak Rory „niezauważalnie” opuścił zajmowane przez siebie do tej pory krzesło i udał się najprawdopodobniej na drugi koniec sali, dołączając do kilku znajomych. Detektyw potarł nasadę nosa i wyprostował się, gdy na jego miejsce wsunął się nie kto inny jak Doktor.

\- Alec – podsunął. – Proszę, mów mi Alec. Skoro to nasza ostatnia wspólna noc… – Ugryzł się w język, usłyszawszy, jak to zabrzmiało i zobaczywszy podejrzany błysk w zielonych oczach Smitha. – Znaczy _wspólnie spędzona_ … - Niemal poczuł, że grzęźnie jeszcze bardziej. Młodszy mężczyzna oparł łokieć na ladzie, patrząc na niego wyczekująco z uniesionymi brwiami i leniwym uśmiechem na ustach. – To wypadałoby, żebyś chociaż poznał moje imię, prawda? – Zaśmiał się nerwowo, _kurwa_ , to naprawdę nie miało tak wyjść.

                - Nie zmuszaj się – odparł Doktor, wzruszając ramionami. – Przecież nie lubisz tego imienia.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – Tym razem to detektyw zmarszczył brwi (ha, on przynajmniej je miał). – Miller ci powiedziała?

\- Czasami miewam trafne przeczucia. – Przysunął się trochę bliżej. Hardy dla dodania sobie odwagi wziął łyk whiskey, licząc, że palące uczucie w gardle pomoże mu się rozluźnić. Nie pomogło. Za to prawie się zakrztusił, czując, że ich kolana się zetknęły.

\- Doprawdy? – wydusił z siebie najbardziej beznamiętnym głosem, na jaki było go stać. – Jeszcze jakieś _trafne przeczucia_ na ten wieczór?

Uśmiech Doktora przybrał nieco bardziej mroczny (flirciarski?) wyraz, kiedy poprawił muszkę, zsunął z ramion tweed, następnie zawieszając go na oparciu krzesła, by ponownie pochylić się bliżej i spojrzeć Alecowi2 głęboko w oczy. Tamten przełknął ślinę, to zacieśniając, to rozluźniając uchwyt na Bogu ducha winnej szklance i już miał otworzyć usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Smith jednym płynnym ruchem wysunął mu ją z dłoni, resztkę zawartości wylewając do doniczki kwiatka, który stał na ladzie kawałek dalej. Usta Hardy’ego same się otworzyły w wyrazie niemego zdziwienia.

\- Owszem. Wydaje mi się, że znam coś, co będzie ci bardziej smakowało. – Zanim detektyw zdążył zaprotestować, Doktor wychylił się za ladę i wyszeptał barmance do ucha coś takiego, że najpierw spojrzała na niego ze szczerym rozbawieniem, ale kiedy zorientowała się, że nie, nie żartował, zamrugała, wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła wykonywać zamówienie. Po chwili wróciła z dwoma kieliszkami czegoś, co miało barwę brudnego piasku i wyglądało, jak stwierdził w myślach Alec, niezbyt apetycznie. Posłał Smithowi pytające spojrzenie.

\- Zaufaj mi. – Mrugnął, sam wziął swój kieliszek, uniósł go do ust, upił łyk i pokiwał głową z uznaniem. – Niezłe…

Hardy zrobił podobnie i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, musiał przyznać mu rację.

\- Co to? – zapytał, oblizując usta. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak wzrok tamtego podążał za koniuszkiem jego języka.

\- Bananowe daiquiri – odpowiedział, konspiracyjnie się do niego nachyliwszy.

\- Banany są dobre3 – odparł elokwentnie detektyw.  Sam nie był pewien, dlaczego w ogóle to powiedział. Doktor tylko westchnął:

\- Jak tak na ciebie patrzę, to czuję się, jakbym spoglądał w lustro.

\- Dlaczego? Nawet nie jesteśmy podobni. – Upił kolejny łyk. Cholera, to naprawdę było dobre. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie pojmował ani toku, ani sposobu myślenia Smitha, ale stwierdził, że w sumie niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się. – Było w nim coś dziwnie tajemniczego, zagadkowego. DI Hardy z czysto zawodowej ciekawości chciał, nie, _musiał_ rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Najlepiej przy okazji rozwiązując muszkę Doktora i ściągając z niego te kilka warstw ubrań, które miał na sobie. Na tą myśl zapiekły go policzki i pewnie próbowałby zastawić je rękawem albo względnie czymkolwiek, gdyby nie pokrywał ich kilkudniowy zarost, który, jak miał nadzieję, zasłaniał je wystarczająco, i uciekając wzrokiem, uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Po chwili czyjaś dłoń powoli przesunęła się po jego szyi w kierunku karku po to, by tam zanurzyć palce w ciemnych włosach i zacząć masować kciukiem delikatną skórę za jego uchem. Poczuł, jak znajome (a jakże) usta odnalazły jego i rozchylił wargi, pozwalając mu pogłębić pocałunek. Był delikatny, zaskakująco naturalny i tak _uroczo_ niedoświadczony, zupełnie jakby nie miał pewności czy to, co robił, robił dobrze, ale Alec zdecydowanie nie narzekał, pozwalając sobie pogrążyć się w niezwykłym uczuciu, które rozlało się gorącem po jego ciele. _Niczym eksplodująca gwiazda…_

\- Czym sobie zasłużyłem? – zapytał nieśmiało, kiedy Doktor odsunął od niego twarz, dalej bawiąc się jego włosami. Zanim odpowiedział, założył mu za ucho odstające pasemko.

\- Znamy się od trzech tygodni, czterech dni… – Spojrzał na zegarek na nadgarstku.-  Trzynastu godzin i dziesięciu minut, a ty właśnie po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnąłeś. – Smith oblizał usta. – Musiałem jakoś to uczcić.

Detektyw ponownie się uśmiechnął. Na to była tylko jedna prawidłowa odpowiedź4.

***

Kiedy wylądowali na górze w pokoju Hardy’ego, nie było nawet sensu wmawiać sobie, że to z powodu wyższych celów. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły, a tweed został rzucony na stojący przy biurku fotel, Alec zaatakował ustami smukłą szyję Doktora, pokrywając jego skórę otwartymi pocałunkami5, jednocześnie walcząc z tą _pierdoloną_ muszką, której nie potrafił rozwiązać. Smith chwycił go za ramiona (detektyw nie podejrzewał, że ktoś tak wątłej budowy może mieć tyle siły w rękach) i jęknął gardłowym głosem, gdy tamten zrobił mu malinkę tuż pod jabłkiem Adama, a kiedy tył jego łydki dotknął krawędzi łóżka, skopał buty ze stóp, poczekał aż Hardy zrobi to samo i wsunął się na materac, ciągnąc go za sobą. Alec prawie na niego spadł i zaśmiał się nerwowo, gdy wreszcie udało mu się rozwiązać i ściągnąć z niego muszkę, następnie z tryumfalnym wyraz twarzy rzucając ją jak najdalej za siebie, żeby przypadkiem nie musieć na nią patrzeć.

Pochylił się nad Smithem, siadając na nim okrakiem i zaczął rozpinać guziki jego koszuli, ale tamten złapał go jedną dłonią za włosy, drugą za krawat i przyciągnął do siebie, łącząc ich wargi tak niefortunnie, że ich zęby zderzyły się ze sobą, a Hardy poczuł metaliczny posmak na języku. Oparł ręce po obu stronach jego głowy, gdy Doktor owinął swoje szczupłe nogi wokół jego pasa, zmniejszając do zera odległość między nimi i ocierając się o niego kroczem.

Alec poczuł, że serce zaczęło mu kołatać, a nabieranie powietrza do płuc sprawiało coraz więcej problemów, gwałtownie odsunął się od Smitha i wyprostował, przykładając dłoń do mostka. Włosy opadły mu na oczy, ale nie miał siły ich odgarnąć.

\- Nie powinniśmy – wydyszał. Z sekundy na sekundę robiło mu się coraz bardziej słabo. – Nie powinienem…

Młodszy (ale czy na pewno?) mężczyzna puścił go całkowicie i zaczął nerwowo obracać między palcami rozpięte guziki swojej koszuli, spuszczając wzrok na bok.

\- Rozumiem, w porządku. – Odchrząknął, przeczesując palcami swoją burzę włosów. – Nie powinienem był tak bardzo naciskać, ale to wszystko działo się tak szybko, przepraszam, naprawdę, ale myślałem, że ty też…

\- Nie. To moja wina – przerwał mu Hardy, kręcąc głową, co nie okazało się dobrym pomysłem, bo stracił równowagę i musiał oprzeć się na swoim zgiętym kolanie. – Mam arytmię. To był zły pomysł. – Zaczął szukać zamazanym wzrokiem opakowania tabletek, które powinno stać na którejś z szafek przy łóżku, ale, _na litość Boską_ , oczywiście go tam nie było.

\- Masz arytmię i mi nie powiedziałeś?! – oburzył się, wysuwając spod niego nogi i podciągnął je do siebie, by uklęknąć przed nim, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. Alec nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby tamten był taki wściekły.

\- Niespodzianka – sapnął, opuszczając głowę. Próbował uspokoić oddech, ale nie wychodziło mu to, zamrugał, żeby poprawić ostrość widzenia, ale i to nie przyniosło żadnego skutku. Nie wiedział, gdzie zostawił tabletki, chociaż możliwe, że zażycie ich, jednocześnie mając w żyłach alkohol, również nie skończyłoby się dobrze. Zresztą było już późno i niczego by to nie zmieniło. Delikatnie mówiąc: był _udupiony_. Czuł krew, a raczej jej brak, huczący w tętnicach i znajomą bezwładność, która powoli ogarniała jego ciało. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy znalazł się w pozycji leżącej, ledwo odniósł wrażenie szarpnięcia w okolicach klatki piersiowej.

\- Trochę zaboli – usłyszał, ale i tak nie mógł nic zrobić z tą wiadomością, gubiąc się pustce zamieszkanej przez jego własne demony, tylko chwilami widząc przebłyski obrazów niczym kolejnych klatek kliszy fotograficznej.

Spodziewał się obudzić w szpitalu albo w karetce z defibrylatorem podłączonym do piersi (albo nie obudzić się w ogóle, podpowiedział mu jakiś mroczny głos z tyłu głowy), jednakże w żadnym przypadku nie miał racji. Otworzywszy oczy, zorientował się, że wciąż znajdował się na łóżku w hotelowym pokoju, leżąc na wznak. Koszula była otwarta, a właściwie rozdarta, biorąc pod uwagę, że brakowało kilku guzików, i odsłaniała jego nagi tors; Smith trzymał swoją dłoń równolegle do jego ciała kilka centymetrów nad mostkiem, przez warstwę powietrza znajdującą się między nimi przepływała niezwykła energia, przyjmująca formę srebrzysto-pomarańczowego światła. Hardy czuł, jak rozpływa się ona po jego sercu, jednocześnie kojąc i paląc, uspokajając je i pobudzając. Wziął płytki oddech, mając wrażenie, jakby dopiero co wynurzył się z lodowatej wody i zadrżał, patrząc w oczy Doktora, w których płonął ten sam słoneczny blask. _Niczym eksplodująca gwiazda…_

\- Tak naprawdę nie jestem komisarzem – powiedział, uśmiechając się smutno. Zanim dotknął miejsca tuż nad sercem Aleca, blask zdążył zblednąć, ale jego dłoń i tak była gorąca w kontakcie z chłodną, wilgotną od potu skórą.

\- Tak naprawdę nie jestem idiotą – odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem i prychnął słabo, widząc skonfundowanie na twarzy tamtego. – Domyśliłem się po pierwszym dniu. – Smith wykonał ruch, jakby zamierzał zabrać swoją dłoń z powrotem, ale Hardy zdążył go za nią złapać i przytrzymać przy sobie. Czuł się znacznie lepiej, miał wrażenie, jakby wróciły do niego wszystkie siły, cholera, nawet lepiej. Nie potrafił racjonalnie tego wytłumaczyć.

\- Aresztujesz mnie? – zapytał tamten całkiem poważnie, ale rozchmurzył się, czując, że palce tamtego rozluźniły swój uścisk; pogładził wierzch jego dłoni kciukiem, widząc, jak detektyw pokręcił głową. – Dlaczego w takim razie pozwoliłeś brać udział w śledztwie _osobom nieupoważnionym_? – Czule odgarnął włosy, które opadły Alecowi na czoło. – I dlaczego zachowujesz się, jakby nie wydarzyło się nic dziwnego? Nie powinieneś przypadkiem być szoku czy czymś?

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem? – Uśmiechnął się kwaśno, pociągnął nosem i poprawił się. – Czasami miewam „trafne przeczucia”. Poza tym: miałem nie zadawać głupich pytań.

Doktor wstał, żeby ściągnąć szelki (kolejny dowód na to, że był kosmitą), zgasić światło, okryć go kołdrą i samemu się pod nią wsunąć. Objął Hardy’ego w pasie i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Wiesz, że poranek będzie okropny, jeśli będziemy spali w ciuchach? – westchnął wyższy mężczyzna.

\- Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja nie mam na to siły – mruknął Smith i mocniej się do niego przytulił.

\- Czyli jednak nie będziemy się pieprzyć? – zapytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i obrócił się na bok, przyciągając nieruchomą postać bliżej do siebie.

\- Oj, zamknij się – zachichotał, całując jego wystający obojczyk. – Prawie umarłeś.

\- Więc mamy co świętować.

Oboje wiedzieli, że to blef.

***

\- Wrócisz? – Hardy nie wiedział, jakim cudem i dlaczego budka telefoniczna ponownie znalazła się na plaży. Smith stał oparty o nią plecami z rękoma założonymi na piersi i twarzą skierowaną w stronę morza, wiatr czochrał jego włosy, Amy i Rory najprawdopodobniej czekali na niego w środku (dalej nie rozumiał, jak wszyscy mogli się tam pomieścić).

\- Postaram się, ale może mi się nie udać. Będę potrzebował do tego ogromnych zasobów energii… - Odsuwając się od TARDIS, pokręcił głową i podszedł do Aleca, by oprzeć ją na zgięciu jego szyi, wdychając jego zapach zmieszany ze słonym, morskim powietrzem. Tamten objął go ramionami, patrząc w dal.

Nic ich nie łączyło, więc dlaczego do policzku detektywa spłynęła pojedyncza łza, gdy zobaczył, że budka, migając lampką umieszczoną na dachu i wydając z siebie dźwięki podobne do przesuwania kluczem po strunach fortepianu, rozmyła się w powietrzu, następnie niknąc całkowicie, jakby nigdy jej tam nie było?

***

Minął tydzień, może miesiąc, zanim uszu Aleca dobiegł znajomy głos, docierający do niego gdzieś z ciemności otaczającej go w małym mieszkaniu nad zatoką, które w międzyczasie wynajął.

\- Rozsadziłem dla ciebie gwiazdę i jestem. Już nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz.

 

 

1 AN: chodziło mi o „the Oncoming Storm”

2 AN: sprawdziłam, jak się odmienia, nie gryźcie - <https://dobryslownik.pl/slowo/Alec/184412/4/>

3 AN: Bananas are good! – cytując 9tego i 10tego (ćsii, znowu chciałam popisać się znajomością serialu)

4 AN: Tak, wiem, że w każdym opowiadaniu się powtarzam, przepraszam.

5 AN: Jaka jest polska wersja „open-mouthed kisses”?

**Author's Note:**

> Pięknie proszę o komentarze (i kudosy!), bo to najdłuższa rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek napisałam i zarwałam kilka nocy dla tego ficka, chyba nabawiając się insomnii...  
> (Nauczy mnie ktoś, jak na ao3 robi się akapity? Proszę?)


End file.
